


[冬叉]Rumlow說不可以隨便聽信Tony的話

by tachibanaREI



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tachibanaREI/pseuds/tachibanaREI
Summary: 歡樂搞笑向。設定：冬兵跟叉骨都在復仇者聯盟中。冬叉+鐵盾cp有。這篇又叫作：媽媽說不可以隨便聽信陌生人的話。(喂)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	[冬叉]Rumlow說不可以隨便聽信Tony的話

※※※※※※

Rumlow走進他和Winter兩人的房間，順手將手中的其中一罐啤酒遞給Winter，接著經過Winter的身旁準備往椅子坐下。

「我愛你。」

Winter突如其來的三個字害得才剛將啤酒拉環拉開、喝了一口的Rumlow噗的一聲毫無預警地全噴出來。

Winter似乎覺得這舉動很髒似地皺緊了眉頭。

「你他媽的剛剛說什麼！？」Rumlow瞪著那男人。

只見Winter眉頭舒緩了一些，面無表情地又說了一遍：「我愛你。」

這次Winter在說完話的同時用金屬左臂捏了一下Rumlow的屁股。

Rumlow將手中的啤酒摔開，火速衝出房門。

這傢伙是誰！？這人絕對不是他的Winter！是誰披著Winter的臉在這邊招搖撞騙！？他必須去找出兇手！！！

一日前。

「哦，甜心，謝謝你，我愛你。」Tony用他那甜死人不償命的嘴巴稱讚了Steve，話說完還像個痴漢般摸了一把Steve的屁股，美國隊長反應迅速地拍開了Tony的鹹豬手並瞪了他一眼，不過並沒有生氣的跡象。

Tony露出一個得意的微笑目送Steve離開廚房，一轉回頭正好看見Winter坐在廚房外的吧檯前，雙手撐著下巴瞪視他。

好吧，Steve曾說過那並不是“瞪視”。只是Tony一直都不習慣這個男人臉上冰冷的表情和銳利的眼神。

「怎麼了，老冰棍二號？」難得看見Winter沒有跟在Rumlow身後當跟屁蟲，Tony忍不住開口關心。

「你是怎麼辦到的？」Winter問。

他沒頭沒腦的問題讓一向能言善道的Tony無言半晌。

「我是指，摸Steve的屁股。」Winter微蹙眉頭。

「嘿，老冰棍二號，金髮甜心的屁股只有我才能摸好嗎！？」Tony不得不宣示主權。

Winter瞪大那雙藍綠色的眼睛一臉的訝異。他才沒有要摸自己的老友Steve的屁股！

Tony看見他這表情後才意識到是自己誤會了，他仰天撫額開始覺得有點偏頭痛。

「好好好，是我誤會了，你想摸的是Rumlow的屁股對吧。」

Winter執著地盯著他的臉。

「這簡單，首先你得學會說些甜蜜的情話，像是我愛你之類的。你以前不就是個撩妹高手嗎？」Tony在心裡補上一句：怎麼現在變得像感情白癡一樣？

Winter聽到他要的答案之後，低下頭陷入思考，沒再理會繼續碎碎念的Tony。

※※※※※※

這天，Rumlow跟Natasha、Clint一同完成任務後，回到了復仇者大廈。

三人有說有笑的走進大廳，正巧看見Tony和Winter兩人正坐在沙發上。

Rumlow勾起唇角走向Winter，張口正要說什麼的時候，他看見Winter緩緩將臉轉向他，嘴角上揚露出一個僵硬的笑容。

「嗨寶貝，歡迎你回來。」Winter臉上維持那個見鬼的笑容，一字一句僵硬地說著。

Rumlow臉色一黑，頭也不回地轉身甩門而去。

下一秒Tony被一股強大的力量攫住脖頸推靠在牆上，事發突然Tony根本來不及呼喚裝甲，被阻絕的氣管逐漸喪失氧氣。

「你騙我！」Winter憤怒地低吼。

Tony想說你笑得那麼僵硬誰會喜歡啊！不過現在他的性命危在旦夕連一句話都說不出來。

Natasha和Clint兩人站在旁邊沒有出手相助的打算，他們不約而同互看一眼，心裡想的都是同一件事：Tony Stark這傢伙一定又闖了什麼禍！

此時拯救了Tony的不是他的愛人Steve Rogers，而是剛剛甩門離去又折返回來的Rumlow。

他打開門從門後探出頭朝Winter喊道：「你，給我過來。」隨即又關上了門。

Winter在他關上門的同時放開了Tony，年輕俊美的臉龐依舊帶著一絲怒氣。他轉身打開門跟在Rumlow後面離開了大廳。

Rumlow和Winter回到他們的房間。

Winter一臉做錯事等著Rumlow責罵的委屈模樣。

Rumlow第N次憎恨自己無法對著這副表情動怒，第N次用嘆氣讓自己冷靜了下來。

「Tony那傢伙對你說過什麼？」Rumlow已經大概猜到Tony可能說過的內容，不過他還是想聽Winter親口告訴他。

令人意外的是，Winter似乎不想說，而是緊抿著唇別開視線。

Rumlow走上前摟住他的肩。

「以後Tony說的話都不要相信。」他命令道。

Winter抬起眼，朝他點點頭。

Rumlow繼續說道：「我愛你這三個字可是不能隨便對人亂說的。以後也不要勉強自己做不習慣的事情。你維持現在這樣就很好，我很喜歡。」

Winter眨了眨那雙水汪汪的大眼睛，小心翼翼地開口：「我愛──」

Rumlow用唇封住了他口中未完的那個字眼。

<彩蛋>

「是誰把我的甜甜圈全部吃掉了！？Clint是不是你！？」Tony瞪著空蕩蕩的櫥櫃怒吼。

Rumlow一走進房裡便說：「你知道Tony前兩天買的甜甜圈是被誰吃──」話沒說完，他看見Winter正坐在桌前洩憤似地將手中的甜甜圈塞進嘴裡，腮幫子撐得鼓鼓的，還有一些糖粉沾在他的唇上。

Rumlow並不是喜愛甜食的人，但他現在卻覺得那些甜甜圈看起來異常美味，於是他俯下身嚐了一口糖粉的味道，從Winter的唇上。

「你這壞東西。」他笑道。

「誰叫他要騙我。」Winter理所當然地又吃了一口手中的甜甜圈。

END


End file.
